1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a program for soldering a soldering object while transferring it into a plurality of zones for processing.
2. Related Art
A method of soldering a soldering object while transferring it into a plurality of zones for processing has been adopted. In order to perform this kind of soldering, it is necessary to detect the position of a substrate which is a soldering object and the temperature of the subject at the position, and to control the temperature to which the substrate is heated according to the detected information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-147281 (Patent Document 1) discloses art which is a so-called feedback control, in which a substrate arrival sensor detects that a substrate arrives at a predetermined position, a temperature sensor detects the temperature of the substrate which arrives at the predetermined position, and the substrate is heated by a heater in synchronization with the temperature sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-371365 (Patent Document 2) discloses art to control the temperature of a heater so as to achieve a desired temperature profile according to the initial temperature data of a substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-74270 (Patent Document 3) discloses art in which measurement of the temperature of a substrate is substantially started when the substrate is carried into a furnace, and according to signals from a pulse counter which operates in synchronization with the operating amount of the conveyer, the temperature of the substrate is measured by a temperature sensor according to the relationship with the substrate position in the furnace.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-277905 (Patent Document 4) discloses art to estimate an air flow in a furnace according to the positional information of a substrate to thereby control a gas flow.
In feedback-controlling the output amount of a heater corresponding to signals from a substrate temperature sensor, the temperature in a furnace drastically drops by the heat capacity of the substrate when the substrate is carried in. However, Patent Document 1 does not take into account that a substrate deprives a part of the heat quantity of the furnace if the temperature of the furnace is controlled after the temperature has drastically dropped, so the fluctuation of temperature in the furnace becomes large. Therefore, a component of low heat resistance mounted on the substrate may be broken due to the temperature fluctuation inside the furnace. Further, in Patent Document 1, the time to heat the furnace delays.
In Patent Document 2, a temperature control is performed in the same manner as that of Patent Document 1, but Patent Document 2 is different from Patent Document 1 in an aspect that the temperature of a heater is controlled so as to achieve a desired temperature profile according to the temperature data of the substrate.
However, as in the case of Patent Document 1, the temperature in a furnace when a substrate is carried into the furnace is not adjusted in Patent Document 2. Therefore, there is a limit in suppressing drastic fluctuation of the temperature in the furnace.
In the case of Patent Document 3, although it is possible to measure the temperature of a substrate according to the relationship with the substrate position inside the furnace corresponding to the signals from a pulse counter which are output in synchronization with the operation amount of the conveyer, a temperature control which also considers the heat capacity of the substrate calculated beforehand, together with the temperature in the furnace when the substrate is carried therein, cannot be performed.
In Patent Document 4, although the positional information of a substrate is calculated from installment of the substrate and the substrate conveying operation in the furnace, a temperature control which also considers the heat capacity of the substrate calculated beforehand, together with the temperature in the furnace when the substrate is carried therein, cannot be performed.